


A Recommendation

by silverfoxstole



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxstole/pseuds/silverfoxstole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hotspur gets a new steward...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Recommendation

Hornblower watched Bush gingerly poke at the Styles's latest attempt at breakfast. The expression on the First Lieutenant's face told him everything he needed to know.

"I received a dispatch this morning," he remarked.

The look of disgust on Bush's face remained unchanged. "Oh, really, sir?"

"Yes. apparently, we're being sent a new steward."

Bush glanced up, disgust becoming surprise in an instant. "A good man, sir?"

"According to this, he served in the kitchens at Carlton House."

Hornblower could tell that it mattered little to Bush that the man had prepared dinner for the Prince of Wales. "As long as he can cook, make a decent cup of coffee and has never heard of turnips, we should be all right, sir," the lieutenant said. "What's his name?"

Hornblower glanced at the paper in his hand. It was an unusual name, certainly. "A Mr S Baldrick."

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Given the eighteenth century Baldrick's obsession withe turnips, it had to be done, didn't it? ;)


End file.
